Not Close to a Fairy Tale
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Set in season one of Supernatural Ryan Winterman is like a brother to both Sam and Dean Winchester. Ryan had lost his parents in a house fire and was raised by John and boor the responsibility of becoming a hunter. Two years after Sam decided to go off to college John goes missing and Dean and Ryan turn to Sam for help. -FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!-
1. Charater info

Name: Ryan Winchester (Winterman)

Nickname: Ry

Age: 22

Gender: male

Blood type: AB

Hair: Ryan's hair is Dark brown in color and is very choppy and layered. He has long bangs but they're not in his eyes, Ryan usually sweeps his bangs to the right and even if in a hurry he will clip them back with a few bobby pins. And when he's bord or wants to do something different Ryan will put some gel in his hair and style it.

Eye color: Crystal blue

Height: 6'

Distinguishing features: Ryan has high cheekbones and has his nails are painted black on most occasions (despite the fact that dean says it's not cool and that he looks stupid)

Occupation: Hunter

Zodiac sign: Taurus

Birth date: April 20, 1983

Family:

- Father: Robert Winterman

- Mother: Sally Lee Winterman

- (Adoptive) Father: John Winchester

- (Adoptive) Older Brother: Dean Winchester

- (Adoptive) Younger Brother: Sam Winchester

Nationality: American/White

Sexual orientation: Gay

Love interest: Sam Winchester

Weakness: Sam, Dean and John Winchester, Ryan has a sever fear of clowns and most insects And Ryan has a hard time controlling his emotions

Strengths: while he's bad at controlling his emotions, Ryan can hide them very well.

Special skills & unique personality traits: is a good with Guns and knives or just about anything sharp. Ryan has nightmares at night, they're visions and flashbacks that aren't always in his own perspective. They sometimes are of other people and they are frightening, and made Ryan become an insomniac

Likes: coffee, hot chocolate with French vanilla creamer, the Winchesters, Bobby, having the ability to save people's lives, rock music, reading romance novels, P!nk, and learning new things

Dislikes: Ryan dislikes clowns, insects, arachnids, seeing his friends and family hurt, dean's constant flirting and hitting on girls, the fact that Sam left dean and him to go to college, girls who dress like sluts, people who force themselves on others

Favorite food: Pizza topped with peperoni, sausage, bacon, mushrooms and peppers/ hot chocolate with French vanilla creamer

Least favorite food: anything with alcohol/ Sea food

History: Ryan's family, the Wintermans were good friends with the Winchesters so when Ryan's family died when he was only six months of age, John Winchester took little Ryan and raised him as his own son. In fact John never told Ryan that he wasn't blood related to Sam, Dean and him. Growing up Ryan was taught how to hunt and was treated much like Dean even though he was four years younger than the boy. Ryan was very close to the young Winchester's and they were practically inseparable. Though John and Ryan weren't as close they had an odd bond of middle ground through Sam and Dean.

As years passed Dan, Sam and Ryan stayed close. That is until Sam decided to go to College. Ryan's heart broke knowing that Sammy was leaving and would most likely not keep contact and find some girl he loved. So for the two years Sam was at college Ryan and Dean stayed with their father and continued the hunt for the demon that killed their mother(s)

Personality: Ryan is usually a sweet guy, he's very protective over his family and loved ones, but he has a very short temper. Ryan is hard headed and stubborn and hates to see innocent people get killed for whatever reason. Ryan tends to have waves of jealousy overcome him and his emotions can control his actions at times. Sarcasm is a big part of Ryan's personality and Dean gets a truck load of it. Ryan is pretty selfless and self-sacrificing so he constantly gets yelled at by Dean saying that he shouldn't try and give up his life so easily, not that Ryan listens unless Dean gets aggressive and shouts in Ryan's face. Another fact to add is that Ryan is very good at hiding his emotions; though he is emotional Ryan had built a mask or wall that helped him hide how he truly felt towards people and things in situations.

Personal tragedy: (I know this is very Mary sueish but all well) Ryan's mother and father died in a house fire, one that was just like the Winchester's fire.

Other facts:

- Ryan is an insomniac and hardly ever gets any sleep

- Ryan has a small bag of make up so he can cover up the bags under his eyes

- Ryan's tongue is pierced

- Sleeps without a shirt

- Can't sleep in a hot room

- Tends to talk/mumble in his sleep

- Has a high metabolism

- Has a very low tolerance for alcohol

- Is a flirty drunk so Dean and Sam keep Ryan away from alcohol

- Is a month and day older than Sam

Themes:

- "Perfect" by P!nk

- "True Love" by P!nk

Quotes:

- "I actually hate killing, demon or not. But if ending a demonic creature's life lets innocent people live, I'd happily kill until my last breath is taken."

- "I don't get why you two do this little pranking battle. It does nothing good and I don't feel like getting caught in the middle when I'm an innocent bystander."

- "Don't you get it dean?! I know you're idiotic, but are you really this thick? I've had feelings for him since I was ten! I've been trying to hide them, and I guess it's worked or he just doesn't care because despite the fact that I've liked him well over twelve years he's over there with some girl we haven't known for over a week, and my heart is getting ripped to shreds like Jack the ripper decided to come back to the dead and tear out my insides!"

- "Sometimes it would really hurt waking up. Knowing that he wasn't here, that he had some gorgeous girl that he loved. Knowing that he had no clue about how I felt about him. Knowing that he wasn't coming back to us. Knowing that despite the fact that my feelings were practically tangible, I couldn't have him. I couldn't love him more than a friend and a brother. It hurts, but I suck it up and deal with it because that's what we do. That's the only thing we CAN do."

- "You're a Butt-munch you know that?"

- "Did you really just use my insult? That is so not cool man that is my original insult! It's mine bitch!"


	2. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**Not Close to a Fairy Tale -Supernatural- Chapter 1**

_Lawrence, Kansas 22 years ago _

The night was cold with bare trees showing off their frail limbs to the sky, all was peaceful in the Winterman's household. Sally Lee Winterman, wife to Robert Winterman and mother to young Ryan Winterman walked upstairs to tuck her baby boy into bed. Tonight was the night that Ryan was exactly six months of age, and the small boy's crystal like eyes wouldn't stop moving. Glancing at every corner of every room along with every shadow, Ryan couldn't help but start to feel dizzy from the continuous looking back and forth.

"Is my baby boy sleepy?" Sally asked, smiling happily down at her first born child. Sally wished to have more kids in the future, hopefully a little girl or two so she wouldn't be overrun with testosterone.

Still held in his mother's arms, Ryan blinked drowsily and placed a chubby hand on his mother's cheek. Their crystal blue eyes met and Sally kissed the top of her son's head.

Sally walked into Ryan's nursery where a small white crib was standing in the middle of the room, thick soft blankets laid on the bed ready to form a cocoon around the tiny brunette. "Goodnight my little monster" Sally said, love and affection evident in her sweet honey like voice. Reaching her hand down, Sally gently brushed the small mass of hair growing on Ryan's noggin. Sally Lee loved her boys, and she was so happy that she no longer needed to worry about hunting now that she was going to be a 'regular' house wife. "Ryan dear, have many sweet dreams. I love you, my baby boy."

With that Sally walked out of the nursery, shutting the door firmly behind her, she walked downstairs where her husband Robert, was sleeping on the couch, his head tilted back and lobbed to the side. Chuckling to herself, Sally entered the kitchen and got out a homemade chocolate chip cookie. "Wake up daddy," Sally said placing the soft cookie in her spouse's slightly opened mouth.

"Huh?" Robert muttered incompressible words as he jerked his head up and nearly smashed head with his beloved wife. Scratching the back of his head while trying to blink the sleep from his eyes, Robert found the cookie in his lap and grabbed the bake good and began to nibble on it looking similar to a mouse or a rabbit munching on its food. "Honey," Robert paused as a yawn crawled out of his throat and he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, "Why did you wake me up? It's sometime in the morning or night… I don't know its five o'clock somewhere but not here at the moment…" Giving his wife a tired smile Robert asked, more like stated, "I'm rambling again aren't I?"

"Yes you are dear," Sally giggled softly, "But that's one of the reason why I love you."

"You love me because I ramble?" Rob asked in confusion by what his beautiful wife was saying

Sally just shook her head and grabbed he husband's callused hand, "Don't hurt yourself from thinking too much, I woke you up so we could go to bed and so that you wouldn't get a crick in your neck and or back."

"Aw, Thanks Sally!" Robert got off the couch and gave his wife an affectionate hug and a peck on the lips. Walking together up the stairs both adults pause and stare at the door that led to Ryan's nursery in confusion. Sally distinctly remembered shutting the door behind her as she left her son to rest for the night. "Sally… Don't you always close Ryan's door when you put him to sleep?"

Sally's eyes filled with terror as she nodded her head silently. Sally grabbed Robert's hand as fear grasped her heart, "Rob, I remember I shut the door before I went downstairs to wake you up…" Looking up at her husband Sally said in a shaky voice, "Rob, someone might be in there!"

Quick to act Robert threw the nursery door open to see a showed figure hanging over his sleeping son, "Hey!" Robert roared, gaining the figure's attention, drawing the unknown man's yellow eyes towards his own muddy brown ones, "Get away from my son!"

Little baby Ryan woke as he felt drops of thick liquid slap his face. Opening his sleepy eyes, he was met with a terrifying sight. His mother and father were stuck to the ceiling, fresh blood seeping from their abdomen. Droplets of their blood fell from above and pelted down on Ryan's pale face.

Although he couldn't speak, although he could hardly understand anything his parents said to him, Ryan distinctly remembered hearing, "I love you my little monster" Coming from his parents as a fire roared to life and consumed them. The blistering licked at Ryan's skin and deadly smoke began to suffocate the small boy as it entered his lungs.

"Ryan!" a voice called though the blazing fire, nearing the nursery. Hearing the familiar voice, Ryan began to wail alerting his rescuer, "Ryan?!" the voice once again called. Again the door of the nursery slammed open and John Winchester ran over to the small boy, wrapping him in a fire blanket that he had brought with him. "Ryan" John cooed gently trying to sooth the still crying boy, "Everything is going to be alright, just hang on."

With that John maneuvered his way back through the flaming house just before a huge blast of deadly infernos flew out all of the windows and doors, shattering all their glass. "John!" Mary Winchester shouted running up to her slightly burned husband, "Are you and Ryan alright? I can't believe that happened to the Winterman's…" Mary looked up at her husband with determined eyes, "We need to take care of Ryan! I won't let him be shipped off to an adoption center all on his own. I know we have Dean and Sam, but Sally was my best friend. I'd feel bad if I didn't do something for her beloved son."

"I know what you mean Mary," John said, "Sally and Robert were great hunters, and they were great friends. They will never be forgotten."

Taking the small boy out of John's arms, Mary walked across the street and into her house. Looking in the living room he noticed her oldest son up. "Dean" Mary called knelling down to his height, "We have a new brother now okay?" Dean nodded his head in understanding, "Do you remember him from the Winterman's house? Well they went on an extremely long vacation and they left us to take care of Ryan. Now will you help mommy put him in Sammy's crib? We'll have to go shopping tomorrow, but for now Ryan and Sammy will have to share a bed because they can't have a big boy bed yet."

"Okay mom" Dean said as he ran upstairs to move the sleeping baby Sam for to make room for Ryan and to grab an extra blanket and pillow to make sure their new guest- family member was comfy.

Walking into the room Mary smiled at Dean's work and placed Ryan in the crib. She knew that she would have a busy day tomorrow, what with buying things for Ryan and having to take him to the doctors to make sure he didn't take any substantial damage from the fire. Watching the two boys in their now shared crib, Mary noticed the fact that they began to squirm towards the center of the crib and the two boys then latched onto each other like their life depended on it.

Mary smile and gently brushed the boys head with love and care. Even though Ryan wasn't biologically her son Mary could feel that she was already feeling like he was her own flesh and blood. "Sleep tight my boys, mommy loves you both."

**Okay guys I hope this didn't suck and sound awful! right now my obsession is supernatural and I couldn't help but want to write a fanfic for it despite the fact that it can make my skin crawl. but still leave a comment and ask any questions if you're confused on something or what not. but still I hope you enjoyed and will like the next chapters to come.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Nightmare

Not close to a fairy Tale 2 (redue)

"Where am I?" I asked looking at my surroundings. I had no idea where I was, the room I stood in had pale walls and a soft carpet under my bare feet. The pale walls held a small clock and a couple photo, and in the middle of the room was an empty crib. Walking towards the crib I looked inside and saw a small stuffed bear with a light blue ribbon tied around its' neck. In the background I heard the ticking of an old wall clock and I noticed about a minute or so later the ticking came to a slow stop.

Setting the bear back down in the crib for a moment I turned and Glanced at the clock, whose hands had stopped on 12:45. Looking back down my eyes widened in shock, the once innocent looking bear was soiled with blood. Blood continued to drip from above so I looked up and I practically felt my heart stop. Attached to the celling was a couple, a beautiful woman and a well groomed man, both stared down at me with lifeless eyes.

"It's your fault" an elegant yet raspy voice whispered into my ears, "Because of you we died."

A new voice that was dark and filled with hatred added, "Why did you have to be alive? If it weren't for you we would still be here."

"W-who are you?" I asked taking a step back in fright. I had no idea who these people were, but I felt my heart weigh heavy at their words.

"Of course you wouldn't know who we are" the woman growled, "We died that night when_ he_ showed up to corrupt you. I feel sorry for him; he was too late for that."

"What are you talking about?" I felt my hands began to tremble as I stared up at the bleeding couple.

"_You _killed us Ryan; it was because of_ you_ that out house caught on fire. It's_ your_ entirefault!"

"No it's not!" I cried out, "I don't even know what I did!"

**"What you did was live."**

_'Ry. Come on buddy, listen to me. You need to wake up!'_

"How could living cause you to die?! I don't even know you!"

"Oh but you do, too bad you never realized that."

Fire; that was all I could see. It surrounded me and threatened to swallow me whole. "Ryan" a soft voice called from above.

'No' I thought, my heart pounding heavily, 'No more' I silently begged. Raising my gaze, I instantly clamped my eyes shut when I felt a heavy drop of fluid fall at the outer corner of my left eye. Taking two steps back I wiped my eye and looked up once again, this time nothing fell on me, but my stomach still clenched at the horrid sight. Mary Winchester was on the ceiling this time. Her long blonde hair spread out and a horror struck look on her beautiful face.

"Ryan baby" she whispered, her voice shallow, but filled with love, "Protect Sammy"

"What?" I asked Mary, tears welding in my eyes, "Sam can protect himself. He proved that years ago."

"Protect Sammy… Protect Dean… Please…"

"Mary-"

"Please…" Was Mary Winchester's final plea before she was swallowed by the flames entirely.

'Why is this happening?' I though desperately, 'Why do I have to see this?'

_'God damn it Ryan, wake up already!' A familiar voice shouted, 'Ryan, it's just a nightmare, but you have to get up! Please!'_

Shooting forwards I gasped thirst fully for air, "Jesus Ryan, what was going on with you?" Looking to my left I saw Dean. We were sitting in the Impala and no fire was anywhere. There was no blood, no corpses.

"Dean" I panted slightly, running a hand over my face, feeling cold sweat coating my face, "I'm sorry… I was just having a really vivid nightmare."

"I'll say" Dean said handing me a bottle of water, "I thought you were possessed or something. You kept muttering in your sleep and then would start thrashing around. I mean you woke me up when you rammed your fist in my face and I've been trying to wake you up for the past hour."

"I'm really sorry…" I apologized again,

"It's not your fault" Dean said placing a firm hand on my shoulder and pulling me forwards into an awkward hug, "It just sucks that you have so many nightmares."

"Yeah…" I mumbled my voice muffled by dean's shoulder slightly. Soaking in dean's comfort I tried desperately to tear my thoughts away from my horrid dream. I don't understand why Mary would want me to protect Sam and Dean, they were capable of taking care of themselves and they hated it when people worried about them. So I don't understand why I'd have any need to_ protect_ them… Pulling away from the hug I looked up at the older man and decided to get our focus of my night terrors, "Hey dean, have you heard from John recently?"

"No I haven't, why do you ask?"

"It's just been around a week and we've gotten no word from him… I just find it strange, especially since he had last left on a hunting trip."

"That's true." Dean whipped out his cell phone and dialed his father's number. "Damn it." Dean growled, "I went straight to voicemail."

"That's really weird."

"You're telling me… I really don't get what's going on right now, but Dad might be in trouble."

"I think you might be right… I mean he's never gone this long on a case… Dean I think we should look for him."

"I agree but where do we start?"

Pulling out my own phone I flip through my photos until I landed on my favorite brunette, "Well for starters I say we recruited one more member before we head out."

"And who would that person be?" Dean asked shifting in his seat.

"Who else?" I questioned a smirk on my face,

** "****_Sammy_**** of course."**

**_Puppet: yo guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**

**_Now I might seem a little mean doing this but I would really like ATLEAST 3 COMMENTS on this chapter before I post the next one. I really want to get feedback and if I don't ask for it I don't get a lot of it._**

**_So yeah 3 COMMENTS TO GET A NEW CHAPTER, And so you know I'm really in a supernatural mood so if you leave more comments I'll be more tempted to write a new chapter~ _**


	4. Chapter 3 - Hey there Sammy

Nctaft – "Hey There Sammy"

"Dean you know when I said we should get Sammy, I didn't mean coming in the middle of the night!"

"Oh come on Ry! Don't be like that."

"Don't be like that?" I asked furrowing my eyes together, "Dean, it's practically two in the morning. Sammy's not going to be awake; we should just go to a motel and catch him in the morning."

"Now Ry, if we do that then we'll never catch Sam. You know how he is when it comes to family. Especially our family, Sam would probably run away the moment his eyes landed on us."

"That maybe so, but still, Sam is _family_ and we are going to break into his house? Besides doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out!" Dean gave me a smirk as we continued to drive towards Sam's house near Stanford University,

"I can't believe we are doing this…" I sighed as dean and I walked into Sam's home after picking the lock

"Hey" Dean cut me off, "We've done worse"

"Yeah but seriously, can't we do this more civilized?"

Dean stopped walking for a moment, "Nope." He said quickly, continuing onwards, upstairs where he started to move things and inform Sam that he had some unwanted intruders.

Dean started wandering through the house while I just walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. In the other room I heard flesh hitting flesh and Sam yell in pain 'Dean probably hit his jaw' I concluded taking a sip from my glass as I walked into the living room just as Dean threw Sam on the ground

"Woah, easy tiger" Dean smirked at his younger brother

"Dean?" Sam asked out of breath while dean laughed a little bit, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"It's cause you're out of practice"

Not taking dean's comment well, Sam quickly flipped them around so Sam was on top. "Or not" I said walking farther into the room. Sam flicked his head up in shock

"Ryan?" He asked staring at me with widened eyes

"The one and only." I smiled

"Sam, get off me." Dean grunted, pushing Sam so he could get off the floor.

"Dean, Ryan what the hell are you doing here?" my smile downsized greatly as I scratched the back of my head

"Well I was looking for a beer. And Ryan already found the water"

"Shut up dean" I growled

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam repeated himself angrily

"Well we need to talk"

"The phone?"

"If either of us had called would you have picked up?" Dean asked

"Sam?" a female asked; turning the lights on causing me to squint as the sudden brightness burned my eyes. Looking over at the female who spoke I felt my heart crumble on the spot. Sammy did have a girlfriend, and she was pretty. The girl had long wavy dirty blonde hair, Tan skin, full dark lips; she was relatively skinny, small enough to pull off short-shorts and a crop top, which is what she was wearing now.

"Jess, hey… Uh Dean, Ryan, this is my girlfriend Jessica"

"Wait, your brothers Ryan and Dean?"

Dean stared at Jessica and commented, a flirtatious smile on his face, "I love the smurfs" Dean pointed to Jessica's shirt, which had two smurfs on it. "You know, I got to tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

"Wow Dean you are so supportive" I said lazily, eyeing Jessica with dislike. She didn't seem like a bad person, but I couldn't help feel hate and anger swell in my chest. I mean who can really blame me? Having feelings for someone for about half your life and the other still has no idea of how you feel and are with someone else, extremely happy while you're left to wallow as you remain alone.  
Don't get me wrong. I'm extremely happy that Sam found someone who he wants to be with, maybe for the rest of his life. I just… I feel kind of heartbroken at the fact that person wasn't me.

"We need to borrow your boyfriend. We're here to talk about some private family business." Dean walked over to Sam, giving Jess another smile, "But it was, uh nice meeting you."

"No." Sam said bluntly, causing dean and I to raise your eyebrows in shock as Sam walked over to Jess and wrapped his arm around her, "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay" I gave Sam a convincing fake smile, "Well; dad hasn't been home in a few days"

"So he's working overtime on a miller time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Nodding my head real quick I restate my words, "Dad's on a _hunting_ trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days"

Realization of what we were here for dawned on Sam as he told Jess to excuse us and he took us outside.

"Come on, you can't just break in, middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam, dean and I were walking down stairs to get to the impala and Sam sure didn't enjoy our sudden appearance.

"I hear you Sammy, but dad's missing, I need you to help me find him"

"Don't you have Ryan?" Sam asked slightly agitated

"Hey, I'm right here you know" I stared giving Sam a hard look

"Sorry" Sam said quickly before continuing his argument with his older sibling "Remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the devils gates in Clifton? He was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine."

Dean stopped for a moment and turned towards Sammy, "Not for this long, so are you gonna come with us or not?"

"I'm not" Sam said firmly, staring down at dean and I, since he was A) taller and B) standing on the bottom step of the stair case while Dean and I were on floor level

"Why not?" I asked

"I swore I was done hunting… for good"

"Come on" Dean rolled his green eyes continuing down stairs, "It wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad"

"Yeah?" Sam asked sarcastically following behind dean and myself, "When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a forty-five"

"What was he supposed to do?" Dean asked looking at Sam like he was thick headed

"I was nine years old;" This time Sam drawled out his explanation like Dean was stupid "He was supposed to say 'don't be afraid of the dark'"

"Don't be afraid of the dark?" Dean raised his voice slightly in outrage, "of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know what's out there."

"Yeah, but still… The way we grew up after mom was killed and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find" Sam moved his shoulders roughly as he spoke

"We save a lot of people doing it too."

"Huh, you think mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked pulling out the mom card. Sammy knew that mom was always a tough subject for Dean, and to have that card pulled out so suddenly it made me regret suggesting to go and get Sam. I love Sam, I do, but sometimes he doesn't fully realize that his words sting when he lashes at Dean and me.  
Dean shook his head at Sam and walked onwards, "The weapons training, and the melting silver into bullets. Man dean we were raised like warriors"

"So what are you going to do?" Dean asked walking to the trunk of the impala, "Live a normal apple pie life, is that it?"

"No, not normal, safe."

"And that's why you ran away" Dean concluded

Sam stared at his brother in disbelief, "I was just going to college. It was dad who said that if I was going to go that I should stay gone. That's what I'm doing"

"Yeah well dads in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already I can feel it." The green eyed Winchester paused for a moment, "I- We can't do it alone"

"Dean you have Ryan, I'm sure he's enough help you will ever need."

"That maybe so but- no offence Ryan, I don't want it to just be the two of us. We already have enough quality time together as it is."

Sam sighed heavily looking at the floor to avoid Dean's and my gaze for a moment, "What was he hunting" He finally asked.

Dean didn't answer right away; instead he opened the trunk of the impala AKA dean's 'Baby' and lifted the hidden cover where all our hunting supplies are kept and started searching for some papers

"So when dad left why didn't you two go with him?" Sam asked watching Dean move things in the back all around

"We were working our own cases" I said, finally bringing myself back into the conversation, "Dean has this voodoo thing down in new Orleans. I had to deal with a series of demon possessions in Mississippi."

"Dad let you both go on a hunting trip by yourselves"

"I'm twenty-six dude."

"And I've learned to stand on my own two feet. I don't always need dimbo or daddy dearest to hold me afloat."

"Alright, here we go" Dean pulled out the papers he was looking for and started explaining what dad was doing,

"Also," I said when dean was about finished explaining what was going on to Sam, "We got this voicemail yesterday" Pulling a voice recorder from the trunk I hit play and John Winchester's voice came from it

"Dean, Ryan, Something is starting to happen I think it's _shuuus _I need to figure out what's going on _shuuuusss_ Be careful, we are all in danger."

"You know there's evp on that?" Sam asked when I stopped the recorder

"Not bad Sam" Dean smirked, "Kind of like riding a bike." Dean took the recorder from me and rewound it, "Ryan had slowed the message down and got adult wave, this is what we got"

_'I can never go home'_

"Never go home…" Sam muttered, thinking of what the message may have meant

"You know in almost two years we never bothered you, and never asked you for a thing." Dean gave Sam a long meaningful look, hoping that he would agree to come

"Alright, I'll go" Sam finally said, "I'll help you find him, but I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here"

"What's first thing Monday?"

"I have this… I have an interview"

"What a job interview?" I asked

"Skip it" Dean finished

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate"

"Law school…" I spoke softly

"So we got a deal or not?"

Before dean could even think of answering I brushed pasted the older Winchester and patted Sam's shoulder although I really wished to give him a hug, "Yeah Sammy we got a deal…. I'm sorry I got you dragged into this, but if your entire future is on the line with this interview, we'll make sure you get back, I promise you that."

"Thanks Ryan." Sam said giving me a small smile, "I'll go get my things now and tell Jess what's going on."

"You do that" I gave Sam a nod and watched him go off. "Hey Dean" I turned towards the green eyed male, "Don't be so rough on Sammy"

"Why not? He left us for his 'cherry pie life' and to go study law enforcement"

"Dean! He is our _brother_. Don't you dare speak so sourly of him! I mean is it so wrong that he wanted to live a half way decent life? He wants to go to school and settle down with someone is that so hard to accept? I know we were raised as hunters, warriors even and I know that all the movie monsters out there are real… But haven't you ever thought of having a committed relationship with someone and being willing to face the depths of hell to keep them safe?"

"No I haven't thought about that. Ryan we are hunters, relationships hold us down and get us killed."

"That may be so, but I rather die and go to hell knowing that I had someone whom I loved, than to die and have only had one night stands and not a good word to my name."

"I guess that's where we're different."

"Yeah… And you know what; I actually wanted to go to college. So I'm happy Sammy got to do what he wanted"

"You wanted to go to college? For what?" Dean asked his face scrunched slightly in either distain or amazement, I'm not entirely sure which,

"Journalism" I plainly put it

"Journalism? What for, so you can write such _fascinating _articles about everyday stuff?"

"No Dean, so I could make it a little easier for hunters to figure out where the supernatural is. And maybe _help_ some people."

"How so?"

I rolled my eyes and huffed out a sigh, "Dean, if I worked for the newspaper or a magazine I could have an article about what to do if something supernatural happens. Many people might not believe me but some people might and maybe they could protect themselves and not have to rely on a hunter who may or may not be there. Also for the fact that I could drop hints for hunters,"

"So you wanted to go into journalism to help people."

"Yeah. I would never be able to live with myself if I knew how to save people's lives but did nothing to help."

"That's just like you" Dean said, a smirk on his face as he shook his head at me, "You really are too sweet for this job."

"I don't know… Maybe it's other people that are too rough."

"Maybe…"

**_Puppet: hello sorry for the long conversation in the end that kinda seemed… Not totally needed, but I added it because I want all of you to know that Ryan's life is longer than just episode 1 season 1 of supernatural. I mean there are a lot of characters that have no life out of the plot the show has really given us. I mean you get little to no background on their lives before the show, and so I plan on doing things in which I add background from Ryan's life with the Winchesters._**

**_Anyways I'm not gonna have a comment level because that didn't work out to well last time… (;^;) But please leave a comment and tell me what you think. _**

**_Just so you know this chapter's practically twice the size I usually make my chapters. This is 2,000+ where my usual is around 1000+_**


End file.
